User talk:BobNewbie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 12:41, November 23, 2010 Top 10 Hey dude, noticed you were screaming up the leader-board and wanted to say welcome. The question you had about the top ten thing, to get it on your website you have to have a wiki employee activate it for you, just ask anybody on the central wiki. And thanks for your edits you've been doing alot of good here. PS: Collins doesn't get on very often so questions may want to go to Raven, Raffe, X or me. hi welcome to the wiki i hopr to see more of youRaven Darkholme 23:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Admins Your question is a good one, but easy to find yourself. Go to Special:ListUsers and check the boxes of "Admins" and "Bureaucrats". You should find that Collins is the only active Admin. If you want to be an admin, or want to nominate someone else for adminship then put your name on the page Superpower Wiki:Requests for adminship. (Make sure to tell collins to look at it on his talk page, then when he comes on he may or may not promote you. If you think the wiki is falling behind or that the beurocrat isn't on enough you can go to the central wiki and ask them to review the "Request for adminship" page. --Kaidb 00:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Emboldening Hey bob what's with the Emboldening the whole first sentence of articles I know it helps to bring out the primary definition of the power but it also is alot of bold text. We are writing each powers primary ability three times at the top of every page. If you got a good reason I will help you change the rest over. Thanks. --Kaidb 15:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad your still on I agree with your understanding, but the reason the word on an article with the same title is emboldened is because its "linked" not manually increased in size. id give you many examples but the easiest one is to say if you try to link to this page, on this page, the link is deactivated and emboldened. However I like that the primary definition is bold. as long as its only in the "Pre Description" (that short sentence or two that comes before the heading) Capability and that nothing else is bold in the "Pre Description" If that is cool with you talk back and we will start changing them over to the new style. --Kaidb 15:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Im writing a letter in to the central wiki right now to ask for a few more admins on this site. I agree, but perhaps we don't have to step on any toes. heres the link for the Letter if you could reiterate, or offer suggestions. But back to the emboldening, do you want to go with only the Definition bold, or stick with only the also known as bold. --Kaidb 16:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats good, but we need to remember the part you've just exemplified is exactly as we leave it. Only the Definition, and the AKA's and nothing else. That section should also never be more than three sentences long, leave the lengthy descriptions and capabilities for the later sections. Agreed?--Kaidb 16:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Info Hi there! Thanks for your interest in the SuperPower wiki :) Since this is quite an active wiki, I'd encourage organizing a vote to determine who the community would like to promote to admin(s). When you as a community have decided, go to [this page to ask for the rights! - JeskaD 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) what's up Dude i just rolled over 750 points on the achievement system. Anyway, I've been adding pages to the list. Anything that isn't a complete page. Im thinking about redoing the stub template and making it a little smaller informative and connected. If you could add pages to the stub list that will help us to correct them later. thanks alot--Kaidb 15:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm doin good. Just goofing off until i have to go to work. And I'm making that template now. You got skype? it would be way easier than typing out everything. RE whats up not much, what up with u. Hey on "Panoramic Vision" some Contributor left a comment more horrible than I've ever came up with, if you adopt the wiki, you can remove comments like this right? Favicon Hey Bob, TODAY IS THE DAY! you and me tied for getting the wiki. I asked lots of people to vote but we only ended up getting like 6 votes. Anyway i changed the Favicon (The SP in the top corner of the url) and wondered if you like it. --Kaidb 15:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the feedback. I kinda figured you would be the one to apply, and or, give me rights. (Not sure i said it was a contest) anyway i noticed that comment like a week ago and tried to keep it on the down low but contacted one of the other wikia staff and posted it on the wikia cleanup site. No matter tho once your approved you can delete it. Ill see you around the wiki --Kaidb 16:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Bob Newbie I did like you asked i took off the curse words like you asked. except for one on the picture i can't acess it and make the changes i need, if you give me a line ill gladly take it off. Done Did Adopted dude your an admin now. Problem is your not a sysop or a crat'. Which means that you are the only one who can delete pages or cancel edits, or block IP's. You better be up to the task. Firstly: User:Trollita needs blocked she is becoming a nuisance. Not sure if I've done a good edit on my blog page Do certain expletive wordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expletive to some can be explicit swear words to others? I'm not sure if it's okay with the Admins... User:MugenPuchiPuchiHime 01:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Multiply/Duplicate? Hey Emile, a short question. There are two pages that both accurately and adequately describe the same power. Both have a picture, both have long articles and both are completely different. They need merged, badly, but which name do you think we should keep. I vote Multiply as it implies that copies are limitless or don't have a specific number that one could reach, however Duplication sounds as though only one copy could ever be made. What is your opinion, I will just merge them onto Multiply if you don't have any input, thanks --Kaidb 03:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Emile Im doing good. Thanks for the vote on the featured user page, thats nice of you. I also wanted to point out that i just rolled over 1000 achievement points! weird how everything just got switched to the other side tho. Did you know you could change the icons and the names of achievements? I wanted to make each type a particular company like your edit counts would be dc and adding to categories would be marvel, and you would use symbols of heroes as the icons like first category would be spiderman and 10 categories wolverine. If you don't want to thats cool, but I can't change them, you have to be an admin. On the page there is a message for our wiki events. You might want to blurb something in there, or at least take out the part about how admins can edit it. Im going to sandbox a new homepage, if you don't mind. It will probably take some time so you may not even see it, but I was thinking about a way we could get people to see all the categories more easily. With lots of pictures and links rather than just that short paragraph of most visited pages. If you have any input my talk page is read regularly, as always thanks for your help, and enjoy your editing. --Kaidb 15:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Blah Could you do me a favor Emile? the Delete category is getting a little long, if you could run through it that would be good. just hitting Speedy delete might do the trick. Oh and the achievements are coming along well. --Kaidb 14:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hi Im new if u have any tips just tell me.